


Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk

by Stacois



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacois/pseuds/Stacois
Summary: Tony and Steve end up bumping into each other, causing Steve to drop his groceries on the way home. Romance pursues.





	1. Chapter 1

November was always pretty chilly in New York but today seemed colder than normal. Tony cursed the gloves he was wearing as he pressed the wrong key on his phone for what felt like the 400th time. He pocketed his phone for the moment, looking at the gloves and wondering why he hadn’t created something better yet before pulling them off so he could properly use his phone.

Tony made a note in his phone to create better gloves before texting the people at the office some more. Of course he was always needed, as the CEO of Stark Industries he was constantly going to meetings, dealing with his personal secretary or making phone calls to make sure things were going the way they planned, at least during business hours. So when he decided to take a walk after talking to a particularly annoying employee, he had to keep his phone on hand, the messages still coming through.

Really he had wanted a break from the office and one of those lattes from Starbucks and he couldn’t see himself driving there. Usually he had sent his assistant to go get it for him, but he thought he would do it for himself this one time. He was thankful that the coffee shop was warm when he entered, giving the cute barista behind the counter a smile before looking up at the menu and ordering his coffee drink.

He paid before moving down to the end of the counter to wait for his name to be called. He pulled out his phone once more, texting and emailing people back as he waited. After three other people received their drinks, his name was called and he thanked the barista before picking a corner and sitting down for a moment, thinking about this new glove idea and not wanting to go back out in the cold so soon.

When he decided to go back out, he didn’t even look up from his phone as he walked through the door.

Steve had just left out of the grocery store, walking home with the bags of food in hand. Steve had usually walked to the grocery store because he didn’t live too far and why pay for a cab? He walked most places that were local, being used to it. He felt that it was a healthy way to live and to make sure to stay in shape.

Steve usually watched the news before he left the house but he didn’t today and was now worried it might rain soon. He wanted to get home before he got caught in it, not wanting to be cold and wet for the way home. He looked to the sky and to the trees, which were starting to change colors, wondering if there was rain in the forecast and if it would hold off until he got into his apartment.

With Tony paying attention to his phone and Steve’s eyes to the sky, both managed to run into each other, their bodies bumping into each other. Tony’s phone dropped out of his hand and Steve’s groceries fell, creating a mess on the city sidewalk.

Tony leaned down and picked up his phone out of the mess before apologizing to Steve, noticing that it wasn’t just milk that spilled, but also some of the other groceries that had been in the bags too. He wiped off his phone on his pants, noticing it had been cracked in the fall and quickly put it in his pocket before helping.

“I’m so sorry. I should had been paying attention more to where I was going,” he said cleaning up the rest of the groceries that he could. Some of the bags had ripped and Tony moved to try to put things into the bag, trying to put them in so they wouldn’t fall out too much if carried at a certain angle.

“It’s alright, I’ll go back to the grocery store later,” Steve shook his head at the mess. He let some of the milk drip off the groceries before trying to stuff them into a bag quickly.

“Let me help you carry these home and I’ll give you money for it. Though I only have my credit cards on me. I’d have to go to an ATM for the money,” Tony said rambling on.

“It’s fine, really. Worst things have happened,” Steve said before looking at the brown haired man in front of him. He smiled as he noticed the attractiveness to the man in the suit in front of him.

“No, I should make it up to you,” Tony said looking over the blond haired man, noticing that he was wearing jeans that looked like they had seen several years of use and a jacket that didn’t look too appropriate for the weather either. He helped Steve to pick up his bags and started to help him to his place.

“Thanks for the help. It does seem that the bags would be harder to carry now with the rips in them,” Steve said appreciating the stranger helping him. “I’m Steve,” he continued trying to make introductions. If this man was going to help him with his groceries, he might as well know his name.

“Tony. Sorry to meet you like this,” he said as he followed Steve, getting to the apartment. He continued to hold the groceries until Steve unlocked the door and entered. Tony placed the groceries inside of the door. “I’ll be back with the money to repay you.”

Tony left before Steve could even protest, closing the door behind him as he did. Tony walked down the street before finding a convenience store where he could grab a few dollars to give to Steve. He wasn’t sure how much his groceries were actually worth that ended up spilling. So he pulled a few hundred out and put it in his pocket before heading back to Steve’s apartment.

He knocked on the door waiting for the man to answer, and it wasn’t too long before it was opened. Steve smiled at Tony.

“For some reason, I didn’t think you would come back,” Steve admitted.

“Well I told you I would help you for the ruined groceries,” Tony said before pulling out the money from his pocket and handing it to Steve.

Steve noted the $100 bill on top and that there was still money underneath that bill, he shook his head. “The groceries together weren’t even this much,” he said trying to hand back the money.

Tony held up his hand and shook his head. “Just keep it. I have plenty enough that this is like nothing,” he smiled.

“I don’t want your money,” Steve said, his arm stretched out to hand it back. “How about a night out, like a date and we’ll call it even?” He said with a smirk.

Tony thought about it for a moment before nodding and taking the money that Steve was still holding out. He put it in his pocket before agreeing. He didn’t have time to fight with the man in front of him, but he did feel like he owed him something. A dinner date wouldn’t be too hard to make time for. “Alright we can go on a date. I’ll give you my phone number. Call me and we can set something up, otherwise I really do have to get back to work.”

Steve took out his cell phone, a basic flip phone. Tony noticed and made a mental note of what kind of person Steve was financially. Steve said that he was ready for the phone number and Tony gave his cell phone number.

“Alright I’ll call you some time,” Steve smiled, watching as Tony turned to leave. He did enjoy the sight of the other man in the suit.

“When ever you want to go out on that date just tell me,” Tony said before leaving. He began his walk back to the office, feeling regret that he hadn’t just taken his car. He thought about Steve as he walked, how blue his eyes were and how soft that blond hair looked. Maybe going out on a date would be interesting. Though he was also hoping it wouldn’t happen since he had been so busy lately that he couldn’t even work on his own inventions.

He got a call from the office asking where he was and he continued on the path, thankful that the phone still managed to work for the moment, making sure not to look down at his phone so much. He didn’t want to owe anyone another date. He made another mental note to fix it once he got home. He did his own upgrades on the phone and changing the screen wouldn’t be that hard.

Once he got into the office, he went straight back to work, continuing until it was past the time he was supposed to get off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

Tony had gone home that night and went down into the shop to work on his phone. He put a new screen on it and while it was opened he upgraded the processor, figuring out a new way to make it better. He couldn’t believe the screen cracked that easily and also worked on trying to put a stronger screen on it as well as making sure it was waterproof.

He went about his normal business for the rest of his week as usual, going into the office, working on paperwork, going to conference calls and meetings, and getting his secretary to help him when needed. It wasn’t until Thursday came around that he got the call from Steve. He had been about to leave the office, getting himself packed up to go home. The number that came up was unfamiliar and Tony had forgotten about Steve while being busy with work.

“Hello, you have reached Tony Stark,” he answered, hoping it wasn’t another telemarketer. He was hoping the call would be quick and sweet so he could just go home and work on some of his inventions.

“Hey Tony, it’s Steve,” Steve said on the other end.

“Oh hey Steve. How are you doing?” He turned in his chair, relaxing back and letting the days stresses pass him by as he heard the other man’s voice on the phone. It was also a relief that he didn’t have to continue to be professional at the moment.

“I’m good. I was wondering if you wanted to go on that date tomorrow?” He sounded nervous, unsure that he was going to get the answer he wanted.

Tony thought about it for a second, remembering that tomorrow would be Friday. “Sure sounds good. Should I pick you up, perhaps around 8?” He asked.

“Sounds perfect actually. Did you want to do something more fancy or casual?” Steve asked.

“I guess it’s up to you, I could do either,” Tony shrugged even though Steve couldn’t see it. He really wasn’t picky because he would probably be coming from the office anyway, unless he allowed himself time to go home and get dressed. A casual setting, however, would be more comfortable.

“How about a casual restaurant.” Steve didn’t want to be that guy to make Tony pay for anything more than a simple date. It was bad enough that he was making Tony take him on a date anyway. “You still have my address, right?” He wanted to check, just in case.

“No I don’t remember it, and if I would try to repeat my steps I don’t think I would be able to do it completely. So you should probably text it to me. I often forget things and I can put it in my phone with a reminder for tomorrow,” Tony replied. He swiveled in his chair for a moment.

“Alright, I’ll do that. I’ll see you at 8,” Steve said before hanging up, his heart beating so fast he was glad Tony couldn’t heart it through the phone. A moment later Tony got the text with the address in it. Tony quickly put it into a reminder into his phone to make sure he wouldn’t forget. He didn’t want to let Steve down. Even though this was a one time thing and he would probably never see Steve again after this, he didn’t want to ruin the night with his forgetfulness.

 

————

Friday evening came and Tony had actually set several reminders on his phone so he would keep on track with whatever came up. He made sure to leave early enough so that he could get home and change out of his suit and tie and into his more comfortable AC-DC shirt and jeans.

Another reminder on his phone came up when it was time to leave and pick up Steve. He got in the car and set the GPS to the man’s house, hoping that it would be a short night. He really did have better things to do for the weekend like invent those new gloves that he had been thinking about every time he had to use his phone in the cold.

He pulled up to the house and smiled at Steve as he stepped outside, who was obviously waiting by the door. Steve got in the car and put on his seat belt.

“How are you doing?” Steve asked first with a huge grin plastered on his face, his eyes lit up in excitement.

“I’m alright. Work was pretty uneventful and boring but I’m here now so never mind about that. How about yourself?” Tony asked. “Also did you have some place in mind where you wanted to go or should I choose?”

“You can choose, I’m up for anything. And I’m doing pretty alright, work was pretty good. There were some pretty cool people who came by today,” Steve said watching as Tony left his street to start driving to a restaurant.

“What do you do?” Tony asked trying to keep up the conversation but paying more attention to driving at the moment.

“I work for the Army, trying to recruit people who would seem interested in serving our country. I usually sit at the mall, trying to get people to think about it.” Steve said as he noticed Tony didn’t seem to care about the speed limit too much, the red Audi R8 speeding past the rest of the other cars.

“I guess someone has to do it,” Tony said in response, not sure how to respond.

“Well I spent my time in the Army so I don’t mind trying to recruit now. I would go back if I could but now they have me doing this, which is better than nothing,” Steve explained.

“Well, we’re here,” Tony said as he pulled into the parking lot and picked a spot to park. He began to get out of the car and waited for Steve, walking inside together.

It was an Italian restaurant, which Tony thought would be good enough, with booths lining the wall and tables in the middle. When they went inside there was a brown haired female host that seated them and handed them their menus. The host told them that their server would be there in a moment.

Both men looked over their menus silently for a moment, ordering drinks when the waiter got there, wine for Tony and water for Steve. They sat in silence for a bit longer, deciding on what they wanted to order. Steve spoke up first.

“I’ve seen you on the news before. Stark Industries seem to be going pretty well,” Steve looked over his menu at Tony, taking in his face with his nicely trimmed goatee.

“I’m not surprised, we’re always on the news for something,” Tony shrugged. “When you’re sitting there making the decisions sometimes it doesn’t seem like a big deal, but someone always has something to say.”

“Seems kind of stressful,” Steve said softly. Tony looked up over the menu at him. “I bet you could use a massage.” Steve gave a slight smirk at Tony.

“I guess,” Tony frowned with a shrug, “but I rarely have time for them. I’m usually too busy either dealing with things in the office or working on new inventions at home.”

“How about I give you one for free? Did you have anything else planned for the night?” Steve suggested, wanting to give Tony something back.

Tony looked over Steve’s face, unsure if it was a good idea or not. He noticed Steve’s strong jawline and the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen before. There was something attractive about the man, his muscles in his arms looked strong and he was pretty sure that Steve could probably pick him up if he had to.

“I was going to go home and work on a new invention but a free back massage seems a bit better than going home alone.” Tony smirked at the man across the table. Maybe this date thing wouldn’t be such a bad idea he thought.

The waiter came over, put their drinks on the table and took their orders, walking away with it written down and the menus in hand. Now they had nothing to block their view from each other. Tony was just hoping he wasn’t staring as hard as Steve was to him. Once he had that thought he tried to smile, hoping he wasn’t making it weird.

“So tell me about yourself Steve, what do you do when you’re not trying to recruit people?”

Steve took a drink thinking about what he was going to to Tony. “I usually go to the gym or running around the neighborhood. And I enjoy traveling but I haven’t been many places since I’ve been home.”

“I’m always taking a trip to somewhere for business. It’s only fun after the business is over and I can go get a drink somewhere and then go back to the hotel.”

“I like exploring new and unfamiliar places, it’s such an amazing feeling,” he said smirking at Tony, hoping he would get the hint that he was really into him. He had never really thought about Tony in that way when he had saw him on the TV, but there was something about being in person with him, and his huge ego. He was confident about himself, maybe it was narcissism, but it was something about it that Steve liked.

“I wish I had more time to explore. I’m usually at a place for a day or two and it’s all filled with boring business meetings. Sometimes I’m not even sure why I have to go anyway. There’s a board of people for that kind of thing.” Tony took a drink. “Although it’s not too bad, I get to see a lot of places from my own jet.”

“I bet that makes traveling a lot easier. You don’t have to wait in line or worry about buying tickets to get places, you just have to pay for everything else and get to go freely on your own time.”

“Yeah it’s not that bad. Plus we can do whatever we want when we’re flying on the jet, drinking included.”

The waiter came over with their food and sat it down in front of them. They began to eat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their food. As they ate, the waiter came over to refill their drinks and check in on them. Tony finished his food first, sitting back and relaxing. Steve smiled and relaxed when he finished as well.

“Thanks for bringing me here, the food was great. I don’t think I’ve ever had stuffed shells that were as good as those.”

“I know right? This is one of my favorite places to come, they make everything fresh here. They also make a pretty great pizza. I probably order something from here once a week.”

“They deliver?”

“Well I get my assistant to come and pick it up for me when I’m working or I get it myself. Would you like some dessert? They make their own desserts here as well and they’re all pretty great.”

“Sure, I think I have enough room for some,” Steve said smiling. When the waiter came over they ordered dessert and the waiter came back quickly enough with it. Again they were in silence for most of it.

“So did you want to come over to my place or take me to yours for that massage?” Steve spoke as they finished their dessert and Tony called the waiter over to pay for the check.

“Let’s go back to yours,” Tony smiled. He could go home any time after, since he had driven them to dinner anyway, and he would had felt bad if Steve had to call a cab to leave from his place or he would have to take him back home.

“Alright, I have lotion and stuff to make it good.” The waiter came back with the credit card and they stood up to leave the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who is reading this and has it bookmarked, I am working on it for Nanowrimo 2016 so it should be finished by the end of the month. If not you can yell at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the date ;)

“There’s something about the way you look that says it’ll be a good massage,” Tony said smirking as they walked up to the door of Steve’s apartment. Steve unlocked the door and Tony looked around on the street, taking in the tree on the front sidewalk. It was in a row of trees every few feet from the next and the leaves were turning red and falling off creating a red pile underneath of it. Soon Steve had the door open and Tony followed inside his attention now on what the apartment looked like.

He had seen the inside briefly before during the grocery incident, but he hadn’t really looked around. He had just taken enough time to sit the groceries inside the door and leave. The apartment didn’t look dirty but it was lived in. To the right of the entry way was the living room. The couch and the chair were mismatched and looked worn but comfortable. There was also a coffee table with some mail on it. A non-flat screen TV sat on a stand with the cable box and a DVD player underneath of it. There was a small bookshelf full of DVDs, most of which looked like they had been copied from someone else’s copy.

To the left when you walked in was the kitchen, a couple of dishes in the sink and others sitting in the drain. There were magnets on the fridge that looked like they came from places that people had traveled. The kitchen counters looked clean from what Tony could tell.

“Let’s go to the bedroom, you can relax better there,” Steve said as he led Tony back to the bedroom which was on the side of the kitchen. It looked like the bathroom was straight across from it.

Tony followed and looked around the bedroom where he saw the queen sized bed in the middle of the room with the sheets made up perfectly on it. The bed set was all blue cotton and the bed was furnished with a big headboard touching the wall. Across from the bed was a dresser with another regular TV on it, the cable box beside it. The closet door was open and everything had it’s place and was organized, especially what looked to be the Army Uniform that Steve would wear.

Tony thought about the blond haired man in the suit and was then very interested in what he would look like. He turned to Steve with a wide smile on his face.

“Are you alright? You haven’t said a word since you stepped through the door,” Steve said looking at Tony, noticing the smile.

“I’m fine. Your apartment is comfortable,” he said as he looked over Steve. He now noticed how his blue tee shirt clung to his body, his muscles showing through it. He hadn’t seen that the day the groceries had been spilled and he hadn’t even noticed it at the restaurant.

“If you want to lay down on the bed, face down and maybe take off your shirt,” Steve said before getting the lotion from his dresser.

“Do you always give people massages?” Tony took off his shirt, relaxing face down on the bed

“Actually no, you’re the first,” Steve said chuckling. “Well stranger wise anyway. Friends get them occasionally, but not like this.” Steve squirted some lotion into his hands and rubbed them together to get them to warm up. He sat next to Tony, starting at his shoulders and rubbing them.

Tony was soon enjoying the relaxing feeling, wrapping his arms under Steve’s pillow, taking in his scent and enjoying it. Steve did seem to know all the right muscles to rub and it made Tony close his eyes making him feel close to falling asleep. Steve smiled and worked down Tony’s back, stopping only to apply more lotion.

Tony let out a soft moan as Steve got to his lower back and Steve smirked. He rubbed a bit more before saying he was done. Tony flipped over and looked up at Steve, and then sat up.

“You do have a way with your hands,” Tony smirked at the man in front of him before leaning in and kissing Steve softly. His lips were warm and soft and it had been a while since he had been with someone. Tony was used to one night stands and after that massage that he had just experienced, he was interested in what else Steve could do with those hands.

Steve was slightly surprised when Tony decided to kiss him, he closed his eyes as he kissed Tony back, his hand moving up to caress the other’s face. Steve licked over Tony’s lips wanting to deepen it. Tony opened it and Steve could taste the wine and the food from tonight, not minding the taste.

Tony had closed his eyes when Steve touched his face and moved closer, letting his hand slide over Steve’s thigh and up to the button on his jeans. It was a trick he had learned when he was younger, but he unbuttoned them with one hand and slid the zipper down, letting his hand move into Steve’s pants.

Steve let out a low moan when Tony started touching him, not wanting him to stop. Steve hadn’t planned on this night taking a turn like this, but he wasn’t complaining either. After seeing Tony and touching him, he couldn’t help but want this.

Soon Steve’s hand was moving to Tony’s pants to work on removing them. Tony broke the kiss to take off Steve’s shirt and pushed him down so he could pull down Steve’s pants and underwear in one movement. Steve smirked at him and then worked on taking Tony’s pants off.

After all their clothes were off, Steve found himself on top of Tony. Tony had his legs spread wide, wanting Steve to take him. Steve leaned down and kissed over Tony’s neck and licking a bit, not wanting to do anything that would cause him to have a hickey. Tony pushed his hips up in response, feeling turned on by Steve’s mouth on his neck.

“Do you want to?” Steve asked looking at Tony unsure how to ask him. It had been a while since he had been with anyone and he hadn’t felt comfortable being with someone since his last relationship.

“I want you to fuck me,” Tony smirked up at Steve. “But I’ll need some prep because it’s been a while since I’ve been with a guy.” Tony wasn’t ashamed of admitting it. He had been so focused on work that occasionally after a night of drinking and partying he might had found a girl in his bed when he woke up, but his assistant Pepper usually took care of those things for him.

Steve listened to Tony and reached for the drawer in the night stand to pull out some lube and a condom. He began to lube up his fingers before pushing one inside. Tony didn’t find any pain in one and after a few thrusts Steve started to add a second. With the second finger Tony hissed a little from the pain but urged Steve to keep going by nodding.

The pain soon started to subside and Steve’s fingers moved a bit quicker, curling and scissoring inside of him to stretch him carefully. When Tony started to press back his hips on his fingers and moan, Steve felt that he was prepared. He then put on the condom and positioned himself between Tony’s legs before pushing in slowly. Tony let out a groan from the pain and the pleasure of being filled. Once he was fully inside of Tony he leaned down to kiss over Tony’s chest, shifting his hips but not pulling out just yet.

He could feel Tony start to move against him and it signaled that it was okay to move again, pulling out and then pushing back in, moving slowly and watching Tony so he didn’t hurt him. Tony’s arms curled around Steve’s and his legs soon found themselves wrapped around Steve’s waist trying to angle himself a bit better.

Steve picked up the pace with each thrust, soon finding Tony’s prostate and brushing across it, making Tony see stars at the moment. Tony’s moans got louder as he rocked his hips back against Steve’s, trying to help pick up the pace. Steve leaned in and kissed Tony deeply, letting his tongue slide across the other’s with ease.

Steve moved his hand to jerk Tony off quickly, wanting to bring him to orgasm first. He knew he was starting to feel close himself and didn’t want to finish before the other man did. With the way Steve was fucking him and now his hand on Tony’s cock, he came, making a mess on Steve’s hand and his own stomach. Steve smirked as he saw Tony coming undone underneath of him and came from the tightness and the sight.

Steve gave it a moment before pulling out of Tony slowly. He pulled the condom off and threw it away before getting a warm wash cloth to wash his hand and Tony’s stomach.

“Your orgasm face is pretty hot,” Steve said as he came back to Tony who was laying there with his eyes closed.

“I’m glad you think so. That was pretty incredible,” Tony admitted, keeping his eyes closed as Steve cleaned him up. “Thanks by the way.” He opened his eyes to peek at Steve with a smile.

“It’s the least I can do,” he chuckled as he finished and threw the wash cloth in the hamper to get later. “You can spend the night here if you want.”

“I think I might take you up on that offer,” Tony smiled. Steve got into bed with him, bringing up the blankets to cover both of them. Tony cuddled up beside him, the other man’s arm draped across his body. His scent was amazing and it didn’t take Tony to fall asleep next to the warmth that Steve gave off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to take Steve out on another date, but this time without being forced into it.

Tony woke up early, it was out of habit he did this. Steve was still sleeping and he seemed to be sleeping heavily because when Tony moved from under his arm he didn’t even notice. Tony got on his clothes, made sure he had his keys, phone. and wallet, and headed out of the door, locking it behind him as he closed it softly so Steve wouldn’t wake up. He got in his car and reminisced about the night, feeling like it was probably going to be only a one time thing. He drove home thinking about how great a shower would be when he got there. 

The weekend passed and he kept looking on his phone, feeling like Steve would call him again, knowing that the man probably had better things to do with his time rather than be interested in Tony. He probably found his next one night stand and was hooking up with someone new. 

The week passed by and it was soon Friday again. Tony had spent his week like usual in the office and then going home to work on some invention or another. He had almost been finished with the glove invention, just needed it to be actually sewn together into a glove rather than just a piece of material. 

He picked up his phone wondering if Steve would answer if he called. He took his chance and dialed the number he had answered just last week. It rang a few times and Tony was sure that it was going to go into voicemail, but on the last ring Steve answered. 

“Hello?” The voice spoke from the other side. 

“Hey Steve, this is Tony,” he said with a smile, hoping Steve would remember him. It really wasn’t that long ago, Tony reassured himself. 

“Oh hey Tony, how are you doing?” Steve’s voice was soft and low as if he was cautious as to what Tony was calling for. 

“Pretty well. I was actually calling because I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date tomorrow. Or tonight if you’re free, it’s up to you.” 

“You don’t have to go on another date, that was just a one time thing,” Steve said with his voice picking up a bit. “With the way you left it seemed like you wouldn’t want to see me again. No note or goodbye or anything, so I kind of just thought...” 

“No, I know. But I want to take you out again. I had so much fun and I thought maybe we could see each other again.” 

“You don’t have to buy me dinner to have sex with me if that’s what you’re looking for. I’ve heard the things they say about you.” 

“Well, people don’t understand how much of a gentleman I can be. It’s not about the sex. I want to get to know you more. I didn’t actually get to know a whole lot about you besides your body, and even that was pretty quick,” Tony said as he thought about Steve on top of him, pinning him to the mattress with his strong muscular arms. He shook the thought out of his head trying to focus on just dinner. “I want to take you out, perhaps some where fancy? That’s if you want to, if you prefer casual I can do that too again.” 

“That’s very nice of you. I’m free tomorrow night. I actually have plans with friends tonight or I might take you up on that fancy dinner tonight.” 

“Sounds great. How about 8 o’clock again? That seemed to work pretty well for us last time.” Tony smiled happy to be making the date with Steve. 

“Alright I think I can do that.” Steve sounded happy on his end of the phone and Tony could only think that this would be a good idea. “We can dress up and go somewhere fancy, I don’t mind. I hope you have a place in mind because I don’t know any places well enough to take you.”

“It’s fine, I do have a place. Just make sure to look your best, and I’ll take care of the rest” he said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow,” Steve replied and then hung up. Tony felt excited to have another date with Steve. Now he had just had to contain his excitement for the night and wait until tomorrow. It would be easy enough once he got focused on some work when he got home or at least that’s what he thought. 

When he got home he had ordered food and waited for it, eating dinner when it came. The entire time he thought about Steve and the things he wanted to learn about him. Then he went down to his shop to work on some new technology and he couldn’t focus because all he could see in his mind was the big, strong man who was on top of him and wondering if that was going to happen again. He wanted sex, but he didn’t want the date all for that. 

Then he sat there cursing the fact that he had even been in this situation at all. Usually it was easy for him to have a one night stand and then not even care for a second night together, or even remember their name the day after. Tony thought about why he might be attracted to Steve and smiled as he worked, trying to figure out why Steve wasn’t going to be a passing memory so soon. 

After a while of trying to focus on his work and failing he went to bed. As he laid in bed he couldn’t help but want Steve’s body against him and Tony soon found himself to be turned on and touching himself. After getting himself off, he managed to fall asleep. 

————

Saturday continued as most of Friday had, with thoughts of Steve preoccupying his mind and not being focused on anything else. Luckily he had found the day to pass by relatively quickly and soon found himself putting on a suit and tie for their dinner tonight. Tony then kept checking the time from then on until it was time to leave to pick Steve up. 

He drove to Steve’s apartment and texted him to tell him he was sitting outside. A moment later the door was opening and Steve was coming out and getting into the car. Tony saw the suit Steve had worn and it might not had been the most expensive but Steve made it look like it by just the way he looked.

“Hey there, you look amazing tonight.” Tony smiled at Steve as he watched him buckle up. “How was your night with your friends yesterday?” 

“Pretty great actually, I went to my friend Natasha’s house and a few other friends like Sam and Bucky showed up and we sat around and played board games and drank,” Steve smiled. “How was your night?” 

“Pretty uneventful, went home and tried to work on an invention but I just wasn’t struck by inspiration too well last night so I ended up going to bed early.” Tony pulled away from the curb to start driving to the restaurant. “It’s good that you can have a get together with some of your friends like that.” Tony didn’t have too many friends that he hung out with on a regular basis, so he didn’t know how much fun a night like that would be. 

“Well, I’m glad I got to see you again. I had a great time on our first date night. Though that was just payback for spilling my groceries,” he teased a bit on the last part with a smile. 

“I actually had fun too. I realized though that I hadn’t learned too much about you and I felt like it might had been a tad bit rude of me.” 

“You weren’t rude at all. I don’t think either one of us knew what to say,” Steve admitted. 

“But I want to learn more about you now and make up for the last date.” 

“We can start now,” Steve said with a shrug. 

“Good point,” Tony said before thinking for a moment. “So you like playing board games? What games do you and your friends play?” 

“Yesterday we spent most of the day playing Monopoly. That game seems to take forever, but sometimes we play Cards Against Humanity, Natasha likes that one.” 

“I’ve never heard about Cards Against Humanity,” Tony said, stealing a quick glance at Steve. Steve then spent the rest of the ride to the restaurant explaining how the game worked to a confused Tony. 

They pulled up into the parking lot and got out of the car and Steve was still talking about the card game and some of the more memorable scenarios that had played out. They walked into the restaurant and Steve finished talking about his friends. 

“So how do you know Bucky?” Tony asked once they were seated and had menus in their hands. The restaurant had candles in the middle of each table and the other lighting around the room was dimmed which made it a bit harder to read the menu In the background, a person was playing the piano. 

“Well we grew up together for the most part. He joined the army first but I had some work on my body that I had to do first before I joined. I saved him after he had been captured and then we worked together from then on out with the Howling Commandos.” Steve talked while looking over his menu. Tony’s eyes flicked back and forth, feeling interested in what Steve was saying but also wanting to figure out what he was going to have for dinner. 

“That sounds interesting. I have a friend who works with the Army, Rhodey,” Tony mentioned. “Though he just helps me try to get technology implemented into programs that he works with. He travels with me sometimes as well.” 

A waiter came over to ask if they wanted drinks and Tony ordered himself a glass of wine, Steve asked for a glass of water. “Come on, have a drink, live a little,” Tony said smiling. “Don’t make me drink alone.” 

“Fine, I’ll have a glass of wine,” he said smiling. The waiter went away with their drink order. “I’m not used to going out with someone with a unlimited bank account. I usually try to keep it as cheep as possible.” Steve looked at the menu. 

“It’s on me, get anything you want, nothing is off limits,” Tony smiled being happy to be able to provide something to someone that they would not be able to afford otherwise. 

“Really?” Steve felt a little shocked but knew Tony was being serious. 

“Yes really. Anything you want, you can order.” 

The waiter came back with their glasses and the bottle of wine to fill the glasses up. Steve watched the waiter, feeling fancy. The waiter asked for their orders before taking them down and going towards the kitchen to put them in. 

“You know if there’s a next date, we should probably do something else besides going out to eat,” Steve suggested. 

“That might be a possibility,” Tony shrugged. At this point he was feeling pretty confident he would want another date with Steve again pretty soon. He was just so easy on the eyes and his voice was like music to his ears. “Did you have somewhere else in mind?” 

“I’m sure we could come up with something,” Steve smirked. Tony tried not to think of all the sexual things they would probably end up doing if they just hooked up for the night without dinner involved. 

“Well with that look on your face, I’m sure they would be pretty fun things,” Tony replied before taking a drink of his wine. 

“So what about you, do you have any friends or family that you regularly hang out with?” Steve asked trying to change the subject and continue talking. 

“Nah, besides Rhodey who I see occasionally, I’m usually alone most of the time. It gives me more time to think of scientific break throughs,” Tony explained. 

“I suppose that’s good that you do that, but it must get lonely from time to time?” 

“That’s why I accepted your date,” Tony chuckled. “I thought I would spend my time with someone for just a night. Though you’re good looking enough to want to spend a second date and possibly more.” 

“Possibly more?” Steve asked with a smile. “I like the sound of that.” 

Their food arrived and placed in front of them. They began eating, enjoying the food that they had ordered. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tonight,” Tony offered. 

“I won’t have to leave early will I?” 

“No you don’t. Also I brought you over so I would feel bad making you leave from my place without taking you home or asking if you wanted a cab ride. No, you can stay until morning. I just wake up pretty early.” 

“Alright, after last time...” 

“Yeah I wasn’t sure how I felt last time. Usually things end up being a one night stand but honestly I couldn’t get you out of my head,” Tony admitted looking at Steve, worried he might had said something that would put him off. 

“I’ve been thinking about you too.” Steve’s smile comforted Tony and let him know that he wasn’t the only one. He felt a lot better and ate some more food. 

“That’s why I wanted to get to know you more.” 

“It’s a good thing because I wanted to get to know you too. I see what the news says about you, but I don’t really know about you too well, your personal life and all that. The news doesn’t tell much about you besides your work life.”

“Yeah, they can be pretty annoying actually. I’m surprised I’ve put them off on my personal life like I have.” Tony gave a shrug. 

Soon they were finished with dinner and when Tony asked if Steve wanted dessert he politely declined. When the waiter came over, Tony asked for the bill before paying it. They left out of the restaurant and headed to Tony’s house. 

Tony drove and put his hand on Steve’s thigh, hoping he was comfortable with it. Steve smirked at Tony and put his hand on top of it, his fingers rubbing little circles on the back of his hand. 

Once they got to their destination, Tony parked in the garage and they got out of the car. Tony took Steve’s hand to lead him into the main part of the house. Once they were in the living room Tony took Steve to the couch and pushed him down with a smirk. He moved to straddle him, kissing Steve deeply. He closed his eyes and tasted the wine and dinner between them, shifting his hips against Steve’s crotch. 

Steve moaned as Tony moved his hips, pressing his own up to make more friction. He slid Tony’s suit jacket off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Tony did the same with Steve’s, pushing it behind him on the couch. Soon they unbuttoned their own shirts and undid their own ties taking them off. 

Tony slid off of Steve’s lap onto the floor in front of him on his knees. He moved to open Steve’s pants and slide them down with his underwear as Steve lifted his hips to help. Once Steve’s erection was freed, Tony wrapped his hand around it, licking over the tip of it. He looked up to Steve to see his reaction, smirking when he saw Steve closing his eyes and his head falling back. Tony wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking and licking over it for a moment. Then he took Steve in his mouth, moving his head down as far as he could go without gagging. 

It had been a while since he had given someone a blow job but he worked to make sure his teeth wouldn’t scrape against Steve, not wanting to hurt him. He bobbed his head up and down and Steve’s hand found their way in Tony’s hair, starting to pull a bit as Tony worked him. 

Steve started to thrust up a bit, feeling a bit eager as Tony moved down and it made Tony gag around him. After a few times of doing this Tony pulled off and took the rest of his own clothing off. He straddled Steve, kissing him. Tony took Steve’s cock in his hand and positioned himself above it, sliding down when he felt that he was in the right spot. 

Tony slid down slowly, the pain of Steve’s member pushing inside of him. As soon as he was down all the way, he stayed still. Steve kissed over Tony’s face, moving to his neck, trying to make sure Tony was alright. He figured he would pull off if he felt uncomfortable or too much pain. After a few moments, Tony was moving his hips against the other’s, shifting to work himself open. When he felt the pain subside, he started pull off before sliding back down, working on riding him. 

Steve started to moan from Tony’s actions, watching him one moment and closing his eyes the next. Tony started to feel pleasure as he continued moving, picking up the pace each time he slid up and down. He held onto Steve’s shoulders to help steady himself as the pace was faster. 

Steve put his hands on Tony’s hips helping him to keep steady. He leaned in to kiss Tony, his tongue swiping over the other’s bottom lip, catching it between his teeth. One hand soon moved to Tony’s cock to jerk him off. 

From Tony’s movements, Steve was starting to feel close to his orgasm, and he wanted to make sure Tony wasn’t too far behind him, so his hand moved quickly in time with Tony’s thrusts. Tony’s moans built up as he also was starting to get close and he came all over Steve’s hand. Watching Tony becoming undone turned Steve on even more and he came as well. 

Tony pulled off with a smile, kissing Steve softly and breathing heavily. He waited a moment to catch his breath before going to get some wet paper towels to clean themselves up. 

“Let’s go to bed?” Tony asked with a smile, once they were finished cleaning themselves up. “Maybe we can take a shower together in the morning. I know I need one, and you probably could too, but I’m pretty tired now.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Steve agreed before following Tony into his bedroom. It was very minimal, with a black dresser and a tv no where to be seen from Steve’s standpoint. Silk sheets covered the bed under a red comforter. Steve and Tony climbed into bed, cuddling together. 

“I like this,” Tony admitted. 

“I like this too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the holidays will come into play eventually. Also if you like this or have a suggestion, feel free to comment on the story. :D Good, bad, whatever you want. Also thanks to all the people reading, bookmarking and giving kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the holidays

“Hey my friends and I are doing Thanksgiving dinner together and I want to invite you to it,” Steve said when he called Tony. They had been on several dates now and were starting to feel comfortable with each other, still going to dinner each time. Now they were constantly spending the night and waking up together after the dinner date. One morning they had even made breakfast together, Steve’s suggestion while they were at his apartment.

“Sounds like fun and I’ve been wanting to meet your friends. I’ve heard you talk about them, but I want to have an idea of who they really are,” Tony replied. In previous years Tony would usually be asked to go to some kind of company dinner that someone had usually thrown, but he didn’t like to attend with all those corporate people. And then if he decided to decline, like he had been planning to this year, he would sit at home and usually just order pizza, because why go out of the way to eat turkey?

“Alright they’re going to start dinner around 6 o’clock, but we’re welcome to come early and help or sit around and drink. The company is always welcome. I was actually thinking of watching the Macy’s Parade with Natasha so I wanted to go early.”

“I’ll come over and help out early too,” Tony said thinking about it. He just wanted to spend time with Steve and he thought this would be the perfect opportunity. He knew it was a week away but he was thankful that Steve invited him a week in advance to plan out his day.

“That sounds great, I’m sure they’ll appreciate the help. I can’t wait to see you. Maybe we can do a pre-Thanksgiving get together earlier in the week,” Steve suggested.

“I’m down for that,” Tony replied.

“Good. I’ll text you later,” Steve said before hanging up on him.

 

—————

Tony and Steve had met up the night before Thanksgiving, deciding to spend some time together having sex. They had fallen asleep together before waking up and getting ready for the day. Tony had talked to Steve about how he was excited to watch the Macy’s Day Parade on TV, and Tony had never really cared about it before, he thought it would be boring.

Tony thought it would be a great surprise to take Steve out to the Parade, rather than watching it on TV this year.

“Where are we going?” Steve said as he got on his coat.

“It’s a surprise that you’re going to enjoy,” Tony smirked getting on his own coat. They headed to Tony’s garage, getting into one of his cars. He drove into the crazy part of the city, making detours from the parade route and finding a parking garage close to the Trump International Tower.

“So you’re taking me to the Parade?” Steve asked raising his eyebrow with a smile.

“That’s the plan, sort of,” Tony looked at Steve as they walked towards the crowd. “I was thinking we could get nice and cozy for a little bit in the hotel room.

“Really? They’ve been booked for weeks!” Steve said hardly containing his excitement.

“You would be surprised what you can do when you have loads of money,” Tony said as they entered the building. He went up to the front desk and gave the woman there his name for the reservations he had made last minute. She gave Tony the key and pointed to the elevators so they could find the room.

Tony smiled at Steve and held up the card key, “Let’s go.” He led Steve towards the elevator and pressed the button to go up to the 46th floor. They got in and once the door closed they were in the elevator by themselves. Tony pushed Steve up against the wall with his body, kissing the other man. It started off softly before turning it into a deep, passionate kiss.

“Someone might see us,” Steve said against Tony’s lips.

“We have this elevator to ourselves for now,” Tony said as he moved a hand under Steve’s shirt to touch his chest. He pushed his hips forward to grind against the other’s. Tony rested his hands on the bar on the wall while Steve’s moved to grope Tony’s ass.

Tony let out a soft moan, closing his eyes. He continued to kiss Steve when the elevator dinged and the doors began to open. Tony pulled away before taking Steve’s hand and leading him to the room. He got to the door and slid the card key down and opened it up. Tony looked around the room while Steve went to the window.

“There’s so many people down there, we would had gotten lost in the crowd for sure,” Steve said looking down. “This is a great view of the parade route.”

“I’m glad I could get a good one,” Tony said before moving over to Steve to look around as well. Steve’s hand went around Tony’s waist.

“I’m sure it’ll be starting soon. Why don’t we put it on TV so we can see when things are on their way to us?” Steve moved to sit on the queen sized bed that had a tan comforter covering it. He picked up the remote from the night stand and turned on the TV, finding the channel that the Today show broadcasters were talking about the excitement and which balloons they were excited to see this year.

“You know I’ve never really watched the Parade before?” Tony said sitting next to the other man.

“Really? It’s a tradition for me to watch it every year. I make sure I’m up early enough to watch it,” Steve said lacing his fingers with Tony’s.

“Hopefully this one will be a good year, since you can watch it from the window. You’ll be almost able to touch the balloons as they pass,” Tony looked over Steve.

“This is going to be spectacular,” Steve said before kissing Tony softly. “Thanks for doing this. You really didn’t have to. I was planning on going to Natasha’s early enough to watch it with them. This is going to be a more special experience though.”

They waited for the balloons and floats to come down the street, getting up at the window when the broadcasters talked about them finally making their way down to them. As Steve watched, Tony kissed over his neck, moving down to his shoulder to bite and suck and bring up a hickey.

Steve really didn’t want to fuck in front of the window, especially when the balloons were passing by, so everyone was looking towards the hotel anyway. Steve let out a soft moan while Tony sucked on his neck, having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Tony’s hand moved under Steve’s shirt touching over his chest.

“You can bet when the parade is over that we’re taking advantage of this room before we leave here,” Steve murmured.

“I was hoping that was the plan. I just have a few more hours to wait until it is,” Tony spoke in Steve’s ear.

—————

Three hours of teasing Steve and the parade was over. Steve turned and closed the curtains and pushed Tony down onto the bed before straddling him.

“You’re going to pay for that teasing mister Stark,” Steve said as he looked down at Tony. He moved his hands to take off Tony’s shirt, throwing it to the floor.

“How are you going to punish me?” Tony asked with a smirk, his hands running over Steve’s hips. He pushed his own hips up trying to get some friction between them.

“I think I want you on your hands and knees as I fuck you into the bed,” Steve said before moving to take off the rest of Tony’s clothes. Tony smirked at him as his clothes were taken off.

Steve moved and took off his own clothes. While Steve got naked, Tony moved to his hands and knees on the bed, giving Steve a nice view of his ass. Steve saw Tony in position and moved his hand to give Tony’s ass a slap.

“Good, you’re already in position,” Steve said before moving his fingers to Tony’s mouth. “Suck on them and make them nice and wet.”

Tony did as he said, sucking on Steve’s fingers, swirling his tongue around them. He worked on them as if they were Steve’s cock. Steve pulled them out and then pushed one inside of Tony, working him open. After all the sex they have been having this was starting to become easier and Tony started pushing back to feel the second. Steve smirked as he pushed the second finger in, curling them and working on hitting Tony’s prostate. When he found it, Tony let out a loud moan.

After finger fucking Tony for a little while, Steve felt that he was ready and pulled his fingers, positioning his cock at Tony’s entrance. Steve pushed in slowly, gripping Tony’s hips to help keep him up right. Tony moaned feeling Steve starting to fuck him, feeling so filled from him. As Tony felt more comfortable, he pushed back against Steve’s cock, his moans getting louder as he did so.

The pace quickened between them, and Steve soon hit Tony’s prostate again, his moans getting louder as he felt it. He continued to push back even more, wanting to feel the pressure building from it. He soon came and tightened around Steve’s cock. Steve felt the tightness and thrust a few times more before coming as well.

Steve pulled out and moved to kiss Tony softly as Tony collapsed onto the bed. “We have to get ready to go to Nat’s.”

“Alright, let’s get cleaned up and dressed and then we can go. It’s still early enough that we can help anyway.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Steve's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos so far. Honestly I never saw my writing being that good, but I'm glad people are enjoying this. Also I didn't plan on updating this so often, but I've been posting them as I finish the chapter.

Tony put on a smile as they knocked on the door. Admittedly he was a little nervous about meeting Steve’s friends and what they would think of him. He did try to spend as much time as he could at the hotel, but he didn’t want to disappoint Steve. A moment later a man answered who was in a purple tee-shirt and black jeans.

“Hey, Clint,” Steve said as he saw who opened the door. “We’ve come early to help. It smells delicious. How’s it going?”

“Pretty good. Pies went in the oven last night, turkey is in the oven and Nat is preparing the ham to go in. How are you?” Clint said, stepping to the side to let them in.

“We’re good. This is my friend, Tony,” Steve mentioned as Tony closed the door behind him once they were inside.

“Nice to finally meet you Tony,” Clint smiled at him, then led them to the kitchen.

Steve turned to Tony, “Clint is Natasha’s boyfriend. They’ve been together for several years but I don’t know if they will ever get married. I’ve been trying to convince them that they’re a great couple but I think Nat is worried something would happen once they are married.”

Tony nodded as he listened to Steve, looking around the place. It wasn’t as big as Tony’s house, but it was comfortable if someone had a large family or had parties often. There was a sectional which faced a fireplace on one wall and a flat screen entertainment system on the other. There was a coffee table in front of the couch and end tables with simple lamps at both ends of the couch. The whole living room looked like it was designed to look good rather than thrown together like Steve’s place.

Clint lead them through the living room to the kitchen where Natasha was working on the turkey on the counter. “Hey Nat,” Steve smiled and looked into the pot where she was working on getting the ham ready. “Do you guys need help?”

The kitchen was big with a island in the middle of it. On one side of the island were bar stool chairs so someone could sit there. There was a double oven on the wall and a stove top on top of the island. The refrigerator was at the end of the regular counter and was a black stainless steel with the freezer as a drawer on the bottom.

The kitchen was set up for someone who enjoyed cooking and did not spare any expense in the appliances that were on the counter strategically. With everything going on for dinner, Tony was surprised to see how clean it was as well. Clint went back to working on the cheese.

“Clint’s working on the cheeses for mac and cheese and we still need to get the green bean casserole in the oven as well. I’m almost done getting the ham prepped for the oven.” She turned to Tony smiling. “You must be Steve’s new boyfriend, Tony. I’ve heard a lot about you over our game nights. I would hug you or shake your hand or something but my hands are pretty messy right now.”

“It’s fine,” Tony said as he gave Natasha a polite smile. “Anything we can do to help?”

“We need to get the sweet potatoes started and make the corn bread. I am so glad I have the double ovens for all these things,” Natasha said with a smile.

“We can work on that,” Steve offered.

“I have no idea how to cook, but I’m willing to try,” Tony said with a smile.

“I didn’t know that,” Steve said turning to Tony.

“Why did you think you did all the cooking at your place when we had breakfast together?”

“You helped though. You’re not that bad at helping. We could all teach you a few things,” Steve offered Tony a smile.

“Yeah I don’t think it’ll be that bad. I have recipes I follow anyway,” Natasha admitted. “If you don’t want to cook, we could use someone to do the dishes.”

“Alright, I’ll do that,” Tony smiled and moved to the sink. Most of the dirty dishes were ones that were too big and awkward to put in the dishwasher, but the ones that needed to go in needed to be rinsed as well.

Steve helped Clint work on grating the cheese for the mac and cheese, putting it in a bowl while the noodles were cooking on the stove. “Did I tell you that they just moved in here about three months ago?” Steve said, looking to Tony.

“No, you didn’t. Where did you live before this?” Tony asked turning his attention to Natasha.

“We were in an apartment in the city for a while but it was starting to feel a bit too cramped there, since all of our friends seem to constantly come over to our place. Plus I wanted a kitchen that would be big enough to hold everyone for the holidays as we all tried to cook together.”

“The kitchen is pretty great. I have a decent sized kitchen but I don’t normally use it for anything besides making coffee and occasionally making something small,” Tony said shrugging. “I don’t have the stuff to even think about making Thanksgiving dinner there.”

“I was just happy to hear that Steve was dating someone. He has been single for too long and we were wondering if he would ever find someone who he would be interested in,” Natasha admitted.

“We’re not dating. We’re friends, I think,” Tony defended himself looking to the red-headed woman.

“I don’t know, you guys seem to be going out together and spending a lot of time together. If you want to call it friends, whatever floats your boat,” Natasha shrugged and moved as she worked on the food.

“So who else is coming over?” Tony asked to try to change the subject.

“Bruce, Sam, Wanda and Pietro,” Natasha said listing the people off.

“Is Thor coming?” Steve asked.

“No, I think he’s spending the holiday with his family. But he said something about seeing us for Christmas,” Natasha responded.

“Aww, was really excited to see Thor,” Steve shrugged. “I guess I’ll have to wait for Christmas.”

“I’m excited to meet all your friends,” Tony said to Steve.

“They’re an interesting crowd,” Natasha chuckled. She put the ham into the oven and checked on the turkey while it was open. “I’m sure you’ll fit in well. If Steve makes a friend with someone, they’re usually good people.”

Tony finished up the dishes. “Do you have any drinks? And can I get anything for anyone?”

“Yeah, feel free to get something from the fridge. I’ll take a beer,” Clint said as he finished with the cheese and took the noodles off the stove to drain them and mix them into the dish.

“I’ll take one too,” Nat asked. “Thanks.”

“Steve, you want one?”

“Sure.”

Tony went into the fridge and got them all beer, cracking each one of them open as he handed them to everyone. “Anything else I can do?” Tony asked after taking a drink from his bottle.

“I don’t think so. Why don’t you just sit here and keep us company?” Natasha said pointing to the bar stool at the island. Tony took a seat and began talking about how he took Steve to the hotel for the Parade, Steve adding in his own details about how amazing he thought it was.

Natasha gave Tony a look as if to say, _you sure you guys aren’t dating?_ Tony shook his head to Natasha, trying to push that idea aside. After the first drink, Tony was starting to relax a bit about being around Steve’s friends. Natasha didn’t seem so bad, but with Clint’s silence he was worried that he was being judged.

Soon there was a knock on the door and Clint went to answer it again. It was Sam who showed up now. Sam had brought a container full of apple crisp. “You must be Tony that Steve keeps telling me about,” Sam said sticking out his hand and Tony took it to shake it. “I’m Sam.”

“Nice to meet you Sam. How are you doing today? Did you want a beer?” Tony asked trying to be polite.

“My day has been pretty good. I checked in with my family and how they were doing. A drink sounds great right now,” Sam responded as he sat the apple crisp on the counter with the rest of the food for now. Tony went to the fridge and got a bottle for Sam and opened it, handing it to him. “Thanks.”

“So how did you and Steve meet?” Tony asked as they moved towards the living room as everything was being taken care of in the kitchen. Sam sat down on the couch and turned on the football game.

“We were out for our morning run and he kept passing by me,” Sam chuckled. “We connected over being in the Army and became friends from there.”

“Sounds interesting. Were you guys in at the same time?” Tony didn’t actually know much about the Army, but he was willing to learn more.

“Nah, he was in years before I was,” Sam said as he shook his head. “But I have a feeling if we had served at the same time we would had been great partners.”

“That’s pretty cool though. At least you can connect over that.” Tony took a drink of his beer. Steve finished up what he was helping in the kitchen and came in to sit with Tony, putting his arm around his shoulder.

“Everything is in the oven that needs to go in and they have the rest handles for the moment,” he said smiling at the guys. “How are you doing Sam?”

“Pretty good. Tony and I were just talking about how you and I met.”

“Oh yeah, you were getting irritated that I kept passing by,” Steve chuckled.

“You’re fast. I’m training to get there,” Sam tried to defend himself.

“Speed isn’t everything,” Tony said to Sam trying to make him feel better.

“You’re right. You have a good man, Steve,” Sam acknowledged.

Sam and Steve started to talk about their Army experiences, trying to explain things to Tony, but things became a little confusing once they started using terms that he had never heard before this. He sat back and just let Steve and Sam talk, just listening for the most part.

There was another knock at the door and Steve moved to get it. It was the rest of their friends that they had been waiting for. They carried in food as well as more drinks and took them into the kitchen. Wanda and Pietro came to sit in the living room with them as Bruce decided to help in the kitchen.

“It all smells so good,” Wanda commented as she sat down next to Sam on the couch.

“Natasha is one amazing cook and I’m sure dinner will be delicious tonight. I’m hoping it gets done soon because I’m starving,” Sam said.

“Actually, it is done,” Natasha said coming into the living room for a moment. Everyone got up and began to head to the dining room. There was a set of chairs that went with the table and then an assortment of folding chairs around them, trying to fit in everyone. The food was out on the table on different plates and bowls. Everyone sat down and then began sharing and passing the dishes around that they wanted until everyone had a little bit of everything on their plates.

“Anybody need drinks?” Steve offered and went to get everyone their drink that they had asked for from Steve. Steve passed out the drinks before sitting down next to Tony again. The group began eating, talking about their lives and the things that they were thankful for. Compliments were passed around as they ate and people tried the different foods.

Soon everyone was done eating and Tony and Steve helped Natasha clean up the mess, putting the food away. More drinks were passed around and once everything was put away they all moved to the living room to continue the conversation with their friends. Several of the folding chairs were brought in to fit everyone into the living room.

They talked about politics and how they felt the government was handling things. Then they moved into the topic of the holiday, leading into the conversation with how early Christmas seemed to come every year and that it was a corporate problem.

While on the topic of Christmas plans, Natasha thought about the spiked eggnog she had made earlier for tonight and asked if anyone wanted some. Tony and Clint decided to have some with Natasha while Wanda and Pietro had continue drinking the beer that they had brought with them. Steve switched over to drinking water with Bruce. Bruce didn’t drink at all worried about how it would affect his attitude.

Several drinks in and some were starting to get a little tipsy. Tony was one of the people who had his fair share of drinks through the night, feeling pretty drunk when Steve suggested that they would leave.

“I’m so glad you invited me to dinner,” Tony said looking at Steve, leaning against him.

“I am too. It’s been an amazing day, are you ready to go home?”

“I think I am,” Tony nodded. He stood up and stumbled a bit.

“You good to drive?” Natasha asked Steve.

“Yeah, I made sure that I would be sober so he could continue to drink. I’m fine to get us home.”

“Which home are we going to?” Tony asked.

“It’s up to you.”

“How about mine?”

“Alright, give me the keys,” Steve said as he held out his hand. Tony willingly gave the keys to Steve.

“Goodnight everyone,” Tony slurred as they started to leave.

“I’m sure we’ll be meeting up again soon for a game night,” Steve said to Nat giving her a hug. He said his goodbyes and went back to Tony. “You ready to go home?” Tony nodded and Steve helped him out to his car.

Steve had to adjust the drivers seat once he got in and made sure Tony was buckled up. He pulled away from the curb and began to drive to Tony’s house.

“I had a great time today with you and then with your friends,” Tony said as he put his hand on Steve’s thigh. “But are we boyfriends?”

“Do you want to be?” Steve asked knowing Tony was drunk, but also knowing how his friends had referred to Steve being his boyfriend all night.

“Yes. I want to be your boyfriend. I like you Steve. I like you a lot,” Tony drunkenly smiled at him.

“I like you a lot too. I wouldn’t mind if we became official. It would make things a lot easier to explain for one.”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re pretty sexy, that’s a plus. I enjoy being around you and my friends invited me to bring you to our next game night. Natasha usually let’s me know how she feels about the people I date, and she let me hear it all about you. But mostly good things.”

“What are bad things?” Tony asked softly feeling like the feelings he was having about them judging him was true.

Steve took a deep breath. “I’ll tell you, but I don’t want you to think that it makes you like you any less. I like you for who you are alright?”

“What did she say?”

“She was saying you’re a bit narcissistic, and she was worried that you were too work focused for a person like me.” Steve explained. “I told her that you’ve been amazing to me and the narcissistic thing is just who you are.”

“I work because it’s what I like and what I know how to do best. I don’t have much experience with people but I want to make you happy. We deserve to be happy.”

“You do make me happy. Very happy actually. I never thought I would see you past the first date.” Steve laced his fingers with Tony’s.

Steve got them back to Tony’s house and got them inside. Tony kissed Steve, trying to turn it into a passionate one. Steve took Tony to the bedroom, trying to explain to him that he was too drunk for him to want to fuck him. He instead got Tony undressed and tucked into bed with aspirin and a glass of water on his bedside table. When Steve returned to the room to put the stuff on the table, Tony was already sleeping. Steve got undressed and crawled under the covers to join his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To start the holidays you need a tree... or so Steve thinks.

Tony woke up with a hang over the morning after Thanksgiving. Steve was already awake, sitting next to Tony watching TV. Tony had shown him how to make the TV set appear from inside of the wall and Steve quickly learned.

“Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?” Steve asked when he noticed Tony looking up at him.

“Terrible,” he grumbled, covering up a bit more as if trying to go back to sleep, as if that was the best solution to fixing it.

“There’s some medicine and water right next to you. I can make you some breakfast. It might make you feel better,” Steve suggested with a smile before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

“Maybe just some toast for now,” Tony said as he moved gently to get the medicine and water to take it. He lied back in the bed and closed his eyes. “I shouldn’t had drank so much,” he said regretfully.

“Well you did, but it happens sometimes. Do you remember making the boyfriend thing official?” Steve asked as he looked over Tony.

“Barely,” Tony mumbled, trying to look up at Steve.

“You asked me and I said we could make it official,” Steve smiled at Tony. “I’ll go make you some toast and some coffee.” Steve got out of bed to go make Tony breakfast. Steve started the coffee machine before he quickly popped two pieces of bread into the toaster before getting out some strawberry jelly and a knife to spread it out. Once the toast popped up, he quickly put the jelly on it. He waited for the coffee machine to pour a cup for Tony, putting sugar in it like he knew Tony liked it. He brought it back into the room and got Tony to sit up, handing him his breakfast carefully.

“Thank you so much. I’d probably stay in bed all day until I felt better if I didn’t have you to help me,” Tony admitted.

“I kind of expected this with the way you were drinking. You were also kind of loving when you were drunk.”

“I didn’t do anything stupid did I?”

“No I didn’t let you.”

“Thanks for that too. Your friends probably think I’m an alcoholic asshole,” Tony said as he worked on his toast.

“I don’t think so.” Steve gave Tony a reassuring smile.

“So what are we going to do with our day?” Tony asked looking at Steve.

“Avoid those Black Friday shoppers as much as possible,” Steve chuckled. “Have you seen the news, they’re as crazy as ever.”

“I don’t usually pay too much attention. Pepper usually tells me anything too important that’s going on.” Tony finished the toast, working on the coffee. “I can’t believe people act that way.”

“But there’s usually good deals right before the Christmas shopping starts,” Steve defended.

“It’s not worth being out in those crowds.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you have money.”

“Alright, you got me there.”

“Why don’t we go Christmas tree shopping and start getting decorations?” Steve suggested. He loved decorating around his house for the holidays.

“I’m not really into that,” Tony said shaking his head.

“I still want a tree. If you come with me, I’ll promise to make it fun,” Steve said smirking.

“I’m not sure how you can make shopping for a tree ‘fun’ but I’m tempted with that look you have on your face,” Tony shrugged. “I guess I have nothing better to do.”

“Let’s shower and get dressed and go cut down a tree,” Steve said smiling. Tony didn’t feel too excited about it but he was starting to feel better from his hangover. He nodded and began to get up to go get ready for the day.

They showered separately, knowing what might happen if they did it together. Once Steve got out of the shower he started getting dressed as Tony got in. Tony got out and began getting dressed.

“Make sure you bundle up because it’s going to be pretty cold today,” Steve said as he looked at his boyfriend getting dressed. Tony got out his coat and got it on, putting on his gloves and scarf to match. He watched Steve with his coat and pulled out a scarf to wrap around him.

“You should be warm too, and I don’t want to have to share my jacket with you later,” he teased.

They went to the garage and Tony looked up where they could cut down a tree. Once he had the address he put it into his GPS and began to follow it. It was about an hour out of the city for them to reach a tree farm that they could cut one down.

As they drove Tony rested his hand on Steve’s thigh and Steve laced his fingers with Tony’s.

“I can’t believe you actually do the Christmas thing, it’s all just so corporations can make more money.”

“I like the warm and cozy feeling you get from the holidays. It’s important to remember not to over do it, but it’s also nice to be able to celebrate you friends and family and give to them.”

“I don’t really have friends or family like that. The one person I considered to be like family tried to take over my company and back stab me once. I don’t usually trust people like that. Rhodey is probably one of the people I trust the most.”

“You trust me.”

“I guess you’re right. There’s something about you being pretty honest about yourself that let’s me trust you. Though I’m worried this whole dating you thing is going to blow up in my face.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I’m a celebrity in a way. I’m constantly on the news and I’ve had it happen before where people got irritated of me for the paparazzi being around or they were trying to get to my money. It makes me weary.”

“Is that why it took you so long to make it official that we were dating?”

“Yeah, I guess. I didn’t even realize I was doing it.” Tony said softly.

“I can tell you that I’m not trying to get with you because of the money. I like the way I live and the apartment that I live in. And I’m not going to be bothered by the paparazzi. I like you for who you are and we’ve gone out on dates so many times and we’ve been spending so much time with you to get to know who you are,” Steve explained.

“I really like you,” Tony said squeezing Steve’s hand.

“I like you too.”

“You know, I’ve never really been into this whole Christmas thing. It’s just not for me.”

“If it’s too much pressure we don’t have to get anything for each other for Christmas.”

“I would appreciate it. Spending time with you and your friends has been pretty fun. But it’s all very different from what I’m used to. I still have a company to run and try to keep focused on.”

“I understand. I wouldn’t want something to distract me too much from work if I was in your position. There’s a ton to handle as the CEO of a business,” Steve said giving a small smile.

“Thanks for understanding, it helps.”

They managed to get to the tree farm and got out of Tony’s car. They headed inside of the little shack where the cashier was. They rented an ax and were told to head to the west side of the shack for the trees. To the east, the trees weren’t ready to be cut down yet. Tony and Steve headed out to where the trees were and started to look for a good tree.

They passed a few people who were also looking for trees, having the same idea as Steve to get one after Thanksgiving, but the farm wasn’t too busy. Tony followed Steve and when found what he thought was a good tree, he pointed it out to Steve. “What about this one?”

Steve turned around to look at the tree, moving around it a bit to get a better look. “I don’t like it. It’s not the right color,” Steve said shaking his head.

He turned around continued to walk with Tony pointing out another. Steve again dismissed it. After several times of Tony suggesting and Steve turning him down, Tony didn’t suggest any more trees and let Steve continue on the path that he was going on. Tony began to look at his phone, feeling bored as he walked and let Steve continue on the path which was starting to move them in a circle.

“This is the one,” Steve said touching the branches with a smile. He moved around the tree a bit, looking at it from all angles. “It’s perfect, not a single flaw.”

“So we cut it down now?”

“Yes, and then take it to the cashier to pay for it,” Steve said before taking a swing at it. Tony stood back and watched Steve, making sure to stand out of the way. Steve cut it down quickly, letting it fall to the ground. Tony smiled at Steve, surprised with Steve’s strength and just how few chops it took to make the tree come down. Steve stood it up and shook it a bit to let the loose leaves and branches to fall off.

Steve started to carry the tree, leading them to the cashier’s shed again, showing that it was a five foot tree and paying for it. The cashier then moved to help bale it and gave them rope to tie it down to the car.

“Is it going to scratch the roof?” Tony asked as he tried to help Steve tying the tree down.

“Not like this it shouldn’t,” Steve said tying it down as securely as possible, the trunk pointed towards the windshield. “Just don’t drive too fast on the way back.” Steve was finished with the tree and turned to look at a very displeased looking Tony.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, his smile fading off his face.

“It just seems like a lot of work for a tree. Why not just buy a fake one?” Tony asked as Steve began to get in the car and Tony followed.

“Because it’s a tradition for me to get my own tree when I can. And it makes me feel more Christmas-y. The fake ones don’t have that fresh pine smell through the holiday season.”

“Why don’t you buy a candle then? I’m sure they sell them.”

“I’m sure they do as well. I just like the real ones better. Plus they look better than the fake ones when you pick the right one. They’re greener and fuller,” Steve argued.

“I guess whatever floats your boat,” Tony said shrugging as he pulled off and headed back to Steve’s place.

They drove the hour long drive back in silence for the most part. When Tony pulled up at Steve’s house, Tony tried to help by untying the rope that held the tree down, but Steve was moving faster.

“Do you want to come in and decorate it?” Steve asked as he picked up the tree off the roof and began to head inside.

“I actually have something that I need to go take care of back at my house dealing with work. I’ll come over later and see it,” Tony smiled at Steve and helped him to get inside.

“Alright, I’ll see you later,” Steve said, kissing Tony softly before he walked out the door and headed home.

Tony headed home and relaxed a bit in the car when he got in his garage. There was something about the whole tree situation that just made him feel uncomfortable. It wasn’t that he hated the holidays, they made him the most money. Technology always made a great gift.

Tony got out of the car before starting in his workshop. He usually never decorated the house around the holidays. The office building usually got decorated with a tree at the entrance and lights and holidays decorations everywhere except for his office. He just sort of dealt with it while it was around. He wasn’t the one who made the decisions on decorating and he wasn’t responsible for removing it when the holidays were over either.

There was just something that didn’t feel right with picking out the tree. He couldn’t bring himself to decorate it with Steve. He felt that maybe he might ruin it with the placement of the lights or decorations. He tried not to focus on it too much and decided to work on one of his many projects in his workshop.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures with Steve and Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with everything that's going on my life I might not be able to finish this by the end of the month. I feel like I'm running out of steam on this a bit. But thank you for everyone that has been reading, sorry if this chapter seems a little weird.

They were laying in bed together over at Tony’s place. Tony’s head rested on Steve’s chest, listening to his heart beat and running his finger over it after coming down from a round of sex. “I have to go on a business trip this weekend,” Tony said softly. He had found out the news earlier that day and his assistant was working on planning the trip for sale purposes.

“Really? Where do you have to go?” Steve asked looking at Tony. His arm was wrapped around Tony’s shoulder.

“London this time,” Tony said as he shifted to looking at Steve. “I know we’ve been spending every weekend together recently it seems, so I thought it was fair to let you know. But I’ll be back on Monday.”

“I wish I could come with you. I doubt you’ll be that busy with work the entire time,” Steve sighed, a small frown over his face.

“Actually, maybe I can bring you with me.” Tony moved to look at Steve.

“You’d be able to do that? I don’t want to be too much of a distraction from your work.”

“I do what I want most of the time anyway. Private jet and I’ll have my own room at a hotel there. It won’t be long but you could go during the day and spend some time out of the hotel if you wanted to, while I worked.”

“I like the sound of that. So should I pack my things for a trip this weekend?” Steve’s face lit up again.

“Yes. Anything you forget, we could pick up while we’re there.” Tony smiled at Steve, before leaning down to kiss him. “It’ll make the trip so much better.”

——————

Steve was looking out the windows on Tony’s private jet, watching people moving on the runway, getting out of the way so the jet could get ready to pull off. Tony’s assistant had called him and asked him why he wasn’t on the jet yet, telling him that he was late. Tony just remarked that it was his own jet and he would get there when he wanted to. The assistant had also mentioned that she didn’t think it was good for the company for Tony to be bringing his boyfriend along. Tony ignored her and continued to get ready. Steve had been ready for most of the day but it seemed that Tony took a while to get things together, mostly mentally, to go on this trip.

The jet pulled onto the runway and Steve smiled at Tony, taking his hand and squeezing it. It had been a while since Steve had traveled but he was excited to go overseas for a little trip. They were buckled into their seats as a safety precaution but decided to sit next to each other.

“Anything in particular you want to do while you’re in London?”

“I don’t think so. I’m sure whatever I get to do with you will be fun, and I’m sure I’ll find things to do on my own. I don’t want to be too much of a distraction for you,” Steve smirked.

“I promise you won’t be. Although, I’ve never taken someone I’ve been in a relationship with on these trips without them also being some kind of coworker. I’m not easily distracted when I don’t want to be.”

The plane began to take off, soon leaving the ground and starting the 7 hour journey to London. Once they were in the air they were able to take off their seat belts.

“Have you ever gotten busy on a plane or jet before?” Tony asked smirking.

“No, but I have a feeling I might get to today.”

“Let’s go in the back and enjoy ourselves, we have plenty of time before we get there.”

Tony stood up and held out his hand for Steve to take so that Tony could lead him into the back and show him where the bed was.

 

—————

Seven hours later, two rounds of sex and plenty of napping in between they were getting their seat belts on again to land. It didn’t take too long to get onto the runway and into the terminal. They carried the things off of the jet and through the airport.

They had flown through the night and as they walked through, it was fairly silent early in the morning. Tony’s assistant had arranged for a driver to pick them up at the airport and drive them to the hotel. The driver was standing at the gate with a sign in hand that said Mr. Stark on it. They went over to him, and he led them to his car. They put their things in the trunk and got in.

The streets were silent as they drove through the darkness, not really being able to see anything outside of the window. In just a few hours people would be getting ready for work and there would be plenty of traffic, but right now it didn’t take long to get to the hotel. They got out of the car and Tony thanked the driver with a tip before getting his things out of the trunk. If it wasn’t for Steve being there and him being humble enough to insist on carrying their bags, Tony would had paid someone to bring his bags up to his room.

Tony checked in at the counter with the hotel staff that didn’t seem too pleased to be working at this time at night. He gave Tony the card key and they headed up the elevator to go find their room. While they stood there, Tony handed the second key to Steve for when he would decide to go out on his own. They got to the hallway and walked down it before finding the door. Tony stuck his card key in and unlocked the door letting them inside.

Tired from the flight,they sat their bags down and both stripped to get into bed before starting their day much later on.

They had decided that they would leave early and Friday to be able to recuperate after the flight. It also allowed them to spend all day together. Both slept until noon, finally waking up. They smiled each other when they opened their eyes, just looking over each other.

“Your eyes are so beautiful,” Steve said placing his hand on Tony’s cheek.

“Yours are too. They’re so... blue.” Tony gave a sleepy smile. He snuggled further into the pillows. “We should get up and do something today. Maybe we should just walk around and explore all the things we can do in London, and we can pick a place to eat while we’re out.”

“That sounds pretty good. I guess we should get up and dressed for the day, because we can’t go out naked.”

“Certainly not, it would be too cold,” Tony chuckled before getting out from under the covers and getting off the bed. He smiled at Steve and he got up as well. They took a shower, spending plenty of time in there with each other, touching, kissing and fucking. When they were finally out of the shower, they got dressed and headed out of the hotel room holding hands.

They had dressed warm and it was a good thing because it was a cold, gray day today as they wondered around. They kept walking down the streets, making the decision to take a turn when one came up, ending up getting lost. As they walked, they talked about their plans for the future.

“What are your life goals?” Steve asked softly, wanting to get to know Tony even more.

“I just want to keep my company running and continue to be successful. It would be nice to continue to work on new technology and helping to make the world a better place, like with the arc reactor tech that I’ve currently been working to reduce energy needing to be used,” Tony smiled at Steve. “What’s yours?”

“I want to settle down and have a family, maybe have a child or adopt one, depending on who I’m with. I would love to get married and just be a family man.”

“What about being rich and having money? I noticed a bunch of people are like that, that’s one of the reasons why I can’t trust people trying to get into a relationship with me. They’re usually trying to get to me for my money, not love and I get hurt.”

“Money isn’t everything. It’s nice not to have to worry about rent or what you’re going to eat for dinner if you don’t have any. But as long as I can live comfortably with a roof over my head and my family has everything it needs to be happy, I think I could deal without being a millionaire.”

“I’ve only lived the successful life. My dad wasn’t around much and it was pretty much our butler that took care of everything I needed when I was home. So I don’t know much about living the humble life,” Tony admitted.

“I could show you. It’s not too hard. And you might like it better than being in the light all the time,” Steve shrugged.

For some reason, Tony had an urge to give all of this to Steve, but he still wanted to work hard on his company. He didn’t say anything though, not wanting to make the moment weird, but he couldn’t help but think about what Steve was saying.

“I’m pretty hungry now. We should find somewhere to eat soon,” Steve said changing the subject.

“How about this place, fish and chips, it seems like a safe but sort of authentic thing to eat,” Tony said as they were coming up on a place.

“Alright that sounds good to me,” Steve said and as they got to the place they went inside. They seated themselves and looked over the menu, settling for what they came in for.

Once they finished eating they decided to walk it off a bit more, pointing the interesting shops and places that they were passing, laughing at anything that sounded funny to them. After a few more hours of exploring they decided to head back to the hotel. Tony puts on the GPS to take them back to the hotel, hoping that they didn’t walk too far.

They continue to walk, thinking that the hotel really isn’t that far. They eventually get back to the hotel, Tony regretting his decision to walk. Steve, however, was fine with the walking. When they get back to the room, Steve takes Tony to the bed and starts massaging him, moving from his feet and going up his legs. He gets to Tony’s back and rubs it, Tony closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling.

“You know, I’m not going to massage you every time you’re sore,” Steve teased.

“I didn’t ask for it, but it’s nice anyway. I appreciate what you do for me.”

“I’m glad,” Steve said as he leaned down to kiss Tony’s neck. His hand moved over Tony’s ass and he moved to slide a finger inside. Tony moaned and pushed his ass up, wanting more of Steve’s finger. Tony bit his lip as Steve added a second one. He started to curl them and scissor them, pushing them deeply and stretching Tony out.

Tony’s moans got louder as Steve’s fingers brushed against his prostate. He pushed back even more with his ass, and Steve removed his fingers. Steve moved to get the lube so he wouldn’t be using more lotion, pouring it onto his cock. Steve moved behind Tony and grabbed his hips pulling him closer and positioning himself at his entrance. Steve pushed inside slowly, moaning as he felt Tony’s tightness around him. When he had bottomed out inside of Tony, he stayed there for a moment, rubbing a hand over Tony’s back, closing his eyes and biting his lip. He moved his hips from side to side, working Tony open even more.

Tony then tried to pull off and push back, fucking himself slightly on Steve’s cock Steve took it as a sign to begin to pull out and push back in again, moving slowly. Steve didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend, but moved more when he saw Tony trying to get more from him. Steve angled himself to hit Tony’s spot again, making him moan a little louder than before. As Steve picked up the pace, he pulled the other’s hair. Tony reached underneath of himself, jerking himself off.

After a few more minutes, Tony was coming, tightening around Steve. Steve thrust in a few more times and came. Steve stayed inside of Tony for the moment, his hand rubbing over his boyfriend’s back. He finally pulled out and Tony relaxed on the bed, closing his eyes. He knew he would feel gross when he woke up in the morning, but he felt absolutely exhausted now. Steve chuckled as he saw Tony pretty much passing out after sex. Steve moved to clean himself off as well as cleaning up Tony as much as possible. Once he felt that he had done a satisfactory job, he climbed into bed shifting to pull the covers over top of them and putting an arm around Tony.


	9. Chapter 9

They were laying in bed together over at Tony’s place. Tony’s head rested on Steve’s chest, listening to his heart beat and running his finger over it after coming down from a round of sex. “I have to go on a business trip this weekend,” Tony said softly. He had found out the news earlier that day and his assistant was working on planning the trip for sale purposes. 

“Really? Where do you have to go?” Steve asked looking at Tony. His arm was wrapped around Tony’s shoulder. 

“London this time,” Tony said as he shifted to looking at Steve. “I know we’ve been spending every weekend together recently it seems, so I thought it was fair to let you know. But I’ll be back on Monday.” 

“I wish I could come with you. I doubt you’ll be that busy with work the entire time,” Steve sighed, a small frown over his face. 

“Actually, maybe I can bring you with me.” Tony moved to look at Steve. 

“You’d be able to do that? I don’t want to be too much of a distraction from your work.” 

“I do what I want most of the time anyway. Private jet and I’ll have my own room at a hotel there. It won’t be long but you could go during the day and spend some time out of the hotel if you wanted to, while I worked.” 

“I like the sound of that. So should I pack my things for a trip this weekend?” Steve’s face lit up again. 

“Yes. Anything you forget, we could pick up while we’re there.” Tony smiled at Steve, before leaning down to kiss him. “It’ll make the trip so much better.” 

——————

Steve was looking out the windows on Tony’s private jet, watching people moving on the runway, getting out of the way so the jet could get ready to pull off. Tony’s assistant had called him and asked him why he wasn’t on the jet yet, telling him that he was late. Tony just remarked that it was his own jet and he would get there when he wanted to. The assistant had also mentioned that she didn’t think it was good for the company for Tony to be bringing his boyfriend along. Tony ignored her and continued to get ready. Steve had been ready for most of the day but it seemed that Tony took a while to get things together, mostly mentally, to go on this trip. 

The jet pulled onto the runway and Steve smiled at Tony, taking his hand and squeezing it. It had been a while since Steve had traveled but he was excited to go overseas for a little trip. They were buckled into their seats as a safety precaution but decided to sit next to each other. 

“Anything in particular you want to do while you’re in London?” 

“I don’t think so. I’m sure whatever I get to do with you will be fun, and I’m sure I’ll find things to do on my own. I don’t want to be too much of a distraction for you,” Steve smirked. 

“I promise you won’t be. Although, I’ve never taken someone I’ve been in a relationship with on these trips without them also being some kind of coworker. I’m not easily distracted when I don’t want to be.” 

The plane began to take off, soon leaving the ground and starting the 7 hour journey to London. Once they were in the air they were able to take off their seat belts. 

“Have you ever gotten busy on a plane or jet before?” Tony asked smirking. 

“No, but I have a feeling I might get to today.” 

“Let’s go in the back and enjoy ourselves, we have plenty of time before we get there.”

Tony stood up and held out his hand for Steve to take so that Tony could lead him into the back and show him where the bed was. 

—————

Seven hours later, two rounds of sex and plenty of napping in between they were getting their seat belts on again to land. It didn’t take too long to get onto the runway and into the terminal. They carried the things off of the jet and through the airport.

They had flown through the night and as they walked through, it was fairly silent early in the morning. Tony’s assistant had arranged for a driver to pick them up at the airport and drive them to the hotel. The driver was standing at the gate with a sign in hand that said Mr. Stark on it. They went over to him, and he led them to his car. They put their things in the trunk and got in. 

The streets were silent as they drove through the darkness, not really being able to see anything outside of the window. In just a few hours people would be getting ready for work and there would be plenty of traffic, but right now it didn’t take long to get to the hotel. They got out of the car and Tony thanked the driver with a tip before getting his things out of the trunk. If it wasn’t for Steve being there and him being humble enough to insist on carrying their bags, Tony would had paid someone to bring his bags up to his room. 

Tony checked in at the counter with the hotel staff that didn’t seem too pleased to be working at this time at night. He gave Tony the card key and they headed up the elevator to go find their room. While they stood there, Tony handed the second key to Steve for when he would decide to go out on his own. They got to the hallway and walked down it before finding the door. Tony stuck his card key in and unlocked the door letting them inside. 

Tired from the flight,they sat their bags down and both stripped to get into bed before starting their day much later on. 

They had decided that they would leave early and Friday to be able to recuperate after the flight. It also allowed them to spend all day together. Both slept until noon, finally waking up. They smiled each other when they opened their eyes, just looking over each other. 

“Your eyes are so beautiful,” Steve said placing his hand on Tony’s cheek. 

“Yours are too. They’re so... blue.” Tony gave a sleepy smile. He snuggled further into the pillows. “We should get up and do something today. Maybe we should just walk around and explore all the things we can do in London, and we can pick a place to eat while we’re out.” 

“That sounds pretty good. I guess we should get up and dressed for the day, because we can’t go out naked.” 

“Certainly not, it would be too cold,” Tony chuckled before getting out from under the covers and getting off the bed. He smiled at Steve and he got up as well. They took a shower, spending plenty of time in there with each other, touching, kissing and fucking. When they were finally out of the shower, they got dressed and headed out of the hotel room holding hands. 

They had dressed warm and it was a good thing because it was a cold, gray day today as they wondered around. They kept walking down the streets, making the decision to take a turn when one came up, ending up getting lost. As they walked, they talked about their plans for the future. 

“What are your life goals?” Steve asked softly, wanting to get to know Tony even more. 

“I just want to keep my company running and continue to be successful. It would be nice to continue to work on new technology and helping to make the world a better place, like with the arc reactor tech that I’ve currently been working to reduce energy needing to be used,” Tony smiled at Steve. “What’s yours?” 

“I want to settle down and have a family, maybe have a child or adopt one, depending on who I’m with. I would love to get married and just be a family man.”

“What about being rich and having money? I noticed a bunch of people are like that, that’s one of the reasons why I can’t trust people trying to get into a relationship with me. They’re usually trying to get to me for my money, not love and I get hurt.” 

“Money isn’t everything. It’s nice not to have to worry about rent or what you’re going to eat for dinner if you don’t have any. But as long as I can live comfortably with a roof over my head and my family has everything it needs to be happy, I think I could deal without being a millionaire.” 

“I’ve only lived the successful life. My dad wasn’t around much and it was pretty much our butler that took care of everything I needed when I was home. So I don’t know much about living the humble life,” Tony admitted. 

“I could show you. It’s not too hard. And you might like it better than being in the light all the time,” Steve shrugged. 

For some reason, Tony had an urge to give all of this to Steve, but he still wanted to work hard on his company. He didn’t say anything though, not wanting to make the moment weird, but he couldn’t help but think about what Steve was saying. 

“I’m pretty hungry now. We should find somewhere to eat soon,” Steve said changing the subject.

“How about this place, fish and chips, it seems like a safe but sort of authentic thing to eat,” Tony said as they were coming up on a place.

“Alright that sounds good to me,” Steve said and as they got to the place they went inside. They seated themselves and looked over the menu, settling for what they came in for. 

Once they finished eating they decided to walk it off a bit more, pointing the interesting shops and places that they were passing, laughing at anything that sounded funny to them. After a few more hours of exploring they decided to head back to the hotel. Tony puts on the GPS to take them back to the hotel, hoping that they didn’t walk too far. 

They continue to walk, thinking that the hotel really isn’t that far. They eventually get back to the hotel, Tony regretting his decision to walk. Steve, however, was fine with the walking. When they get back to the room, Steve takes Tony to the bed and starts massaging him, moving from his feet and going up his legs. He gets to Tony’s back and rubs it, Tony closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling. 

“You know, I’m not going to massage you every time you’re sore,” Steve teased. 

“I didn’t ask for it, but it’s nice anyway. I appreciate what you do for me.”

“I’m glad,” Steve said as he leaned down to kiss Tony’s neck. His hand moved over Tony’s ass and he moved to slide a finger inside. Tony moaned and pushed his ass up, wanting more of Steve’s finger. Tony bit his lip as Steve added a second one. He started to curl them and scissor them, pushing them deeply and stretching Tony out. 

Tony’s moans got louder as Steve’s fingers brushed against his prostate. He pushed back even more with his ass, and Steve removed his fingers. Steve moved to get the lube so he wouldn’t be using more lotion, pouring it onto his cock. Steve moved behind Tony and grabbed his hips pulling him closer and positioning himself at his entrance. Steve pushed inside slowly, moaning as he felt Tony’s tightness around him. When he had bottomed out inside of Tony, he stayed there for a moment, rubbing a hand over Tony’s back, closing his eyes and biting his lip. He moved his hips from side to side, working Tony open even more. 

Tony then tried to pull off and push back, fucking himself slightly on Steve’s cock Steve took it as a sign to begin to pull out and push back in again, moving slowly. Steve didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend, but moved more when he saw Tony trying to get more from him. Steve angled himself to hit Tony’s spot again, making him moan a little louder than before. As Steve picked up the pace, he pulled the other’s hair. Tony reached underneath of himself, jerking himself off. 

After a few more minutes, Tony was coming, tightening around Steve. Steve thrust in a few more times and came. Steve stayed inside of Tony for the moment, his hand rubbing over his boyfriend’s back. He finally pulled out and Tony relaxed on the bed, closing his eyes. He knew he would feel gross when he woke up in the morning, but he felt absolutely exhausted now. Steve chuckled as he saw Tony pretty much passing out after sex. Steve moved to clean himself off as well as cleaning up Tony as much as possible. Once he felt that he had done a satisfactory job, he climbed into bed shifting to pull the covers over top of them and putting an arm around Tony.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony’s alarm was going off and he groaned a bit, not wanting to get up and leave Steve for the day. He hopped into the shower, got dressed and headed down to the lobby of the hotel to get some coffee before making his way back to the company where they were doing their meeting. He liked having Steve around, being able to spend time with him after work.

Tony worried a bit that he wasn’t paying enough attention to his inventions and he planned on focusing on them a bit more when he returned. Tony got the rental car and drove to the meeting, getting there and being led up to the room with the other people who worked there. He was early and there was a coffee maker on the side of the room. He figured he would get a cup as he waited for everyone to show up.

Tony checked his messages and his emails, sipping on his second cup of coffee. He wasn’t sure if this was going to help his tiredness or not, but he could hope. People started filling in the room and when the last person came in, they closed the door behind them.

 

Steve woke up just like the day before, missing Tony’s body beside him. He remembered what he wanted to do and he rolled over to grab his phone. He noticed he already had a text from Tony.

Tony: I can’t wait to get out of this boring meeting and it hasn’t even started yet.

Steve: I can’t wait to see you either. I need help with an issue.

Steve: Don’t check the next message around anyone. ;)

While Steve had been texting he moved to the bathroom. He sent a picture of him naked, standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, clearly having a boner.

Tony: It’s a good thing no one can see this.

Steve: They better not. You might get into trouble.

Tony: There’s already trouble now, in my pants.

Steve moved back to the bed, lying down and trying to take the best full body selfie that he could. He wanted to tease Tony, just to see what he would do when he got back to the hotel. Steve was also not wanting to leave the room all day. He didn’t feel like going into the traffic that he had hit the day before.

Tony: I’m going to give it to you when I get back. You think you’re going to tease me all day and get away with it, you’re wrong.

Steve: I’ll just be here touching myself, waiting for you to return.

Tony: You better wait until I come back.

Tony tried to focus on the meeting, and now it was harder not to think about Steve while sitting there. He looked up at the person presenting at the moment and was trying not to get too distracted by the constant vibration in his pocket.

He tried to keep himself from looking at his phone but after several messages from Steve he was too interested to stop.

Steve: Hey babe

Steve: How’s your meeting going?

Steve: It’s probably not as good as here.

Steve had sent another photo but this time it was him sucking on one of the strawberries from last night. Tony tried to shake his head to get the image out, but he couldn’t focus on too much else.

 

—-

After several hours of Steve teasing him, Tony got out of the meeting early and headed back to the hotel. He didn’t want to tell his boyfriend so he could surprise him when he came through the door.

Steve was laying naked on the bed, looking at the door from the TV when Tony came in. Tony smirked, putting his things down and crawling onto the bed. He slid off his shoes and moved to kiss the naked man.

“It looks like you’ve been having fun all without me,” Tony smirked against Steve’s lips. “Maybe I should punish you.”

“Oh, you punish me?” Steve asked, raising his eyebrows with a smirk. He was interested in seeing what Tony meant by punishment and hoping it didn’t mean that Tony wouldn’t leave him turned on without them having sex.

“Yes, punish you. You’ve been touching yourself all day. Now I’m not going to let you touch yourself at all,” Tony smirked taking off his tie. He then grabbed up Steve’s hands and tied them together above his head. “But you can beg me to touch you and maybe, just maybe, I’ll help get you off.”

“How much begging will it take?” Steve asked watching Tony. He could probably over power him at the moment but he didn’t want to take the fun out of it. Once Tony had finished tying the restraint, Steve tested them, trying to see how hard it would be to break out of it. It would had been possible but not too easy from the tightness of it, but he also didn’t want to try anyway.

“I’m not sure yet, so why don’t you start and we’ll see where it gets us?” Tony said as he leaned down to kiss him. He moved his fingers softly against Steve’s side, barely touching him.

“Please touch me Tony, all the way,” Steve started. Tony’s fingers brushed against Steve’s skin, making a bit more contact. “And please touch me all over.” Tony moved his hand over the other’s chest. He leaned down and kissed where his fingers had just left. He moved to flick his tongue over the other’s nipple, smirking up at him.

“Please do that some more,” Steve begged, watching Tony and enjoying what he was doing to his body. Tony took the other nipple and did the same. He then licked a trail over Steve’s stomach and right above his cock. He moved away without touching it.

“Come on Tony, touch me there.”

“How much do you want it?” He smirked, watching. He moved to pinch Steve’s nipples as he waited for a response.

“Really badly,” Steve said softly.

“I can’t hear you.” Steve repeated himself, louder this time.

“Good.” Tony moved his hand to slowly jerk the other off.

“Faster, please. I want to feel you on top of me. Please ride me.”

“Ride you? I’ll think about it,” Tony said, picking up the pace of him jerking him off.

“I like the feeling of being inside of you so bad. You’re so tight and hot around me.”

Tony smirked and got the lube, pouring it over Steve’s cock. “So you like it when I ride you?”

Steve nodded his head quickly. “Oh god yes. You look so hot on top of me.”

Tony straddled Steve, running his hand over his chest as he let the other one get the lube over Steve’s cock. He moved and slid himself down slowly. Tony let out a breath as he took all of Steve inside of him. Once he got all the way down, he shifted his hips, letting himself adjust.

Tony’s head fell back in pleasure and Steve moved his arms so he could touch Tony a little awkwardly with his wrists being restrained together. When Tony adjusted, he began to pull off to slide back down with a moan. Steve let out a moan, feeling his incredible boyfriend on top of him.

Tony picked up the pace as he moved, continuing to shift his hips to make it feel better and to hit his prostate. He groaned in pleasure when he felt it and Steve looked up, smirking knowing that he probably wouldn’t be too long from his orgasm. He thrust his hips up into Tony, wanting to hear those moans over and over again.

Steve was right and Tony was coming without his cock being touched. He continued to thrust up a few more times, coming himself right after. Tony leaned down and kissed Steve softly, breathing a bit heavily.

Tony untied Steve’s restrains, massaging his wrists as soon as the tie was dropped to the floor. “That was pretty fun,” Steve admitted, smiling at Tony and flexing his wrists a bit to get them to feel normal again.

“I’m glad you thought so. I was worried you might had thought I was taking it too far, but I didn’t know what else to do to ‘punish you.’ Now I know.”

“It was a good thought. Not allow me to touch you, that was a punishment.” Steve smiled at Tony and pulled him close before pulling the blankets over them carefully. “We’ll clean up and go home in the morning.”

—————

 

They woke up in the morning and gladly hopped into the shower, getting clean. They dressed for the day and packed up their things. They got a cab to the airport, leaving out early to make sure they would get to the airport at a reasonable time.

They got on the private jet, starting their long journey back to New York.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

They got back to New York and went back to work on Tuesday. They tried to spend the rest of Monday getting the jet lag feeling to wear off. It felt impossible as they moved into Tuesday however and both drank a good bit of coffee to start off their day.

Tony headed into work and thought about the weekend and, most importantly, the time he spent with Steve. He tried to focus on his work, trying to manage to work through the paperwork that he hadn’t be able to deal with on Friday or Monday because of traveling. Once he got done he figured he would leave a little bit early. It wouldn’t be like the company needed him completely to run things at the moment.

As he planned to get off, he decided he would meet up with Steve for lunch since he was off so early. He told his assistant to handle the calls as they came in and anything that needed to be taken care of could be dealt with tomorrow. At one point during the bit of dating they had been doing, he had talked to Steve about which mall he worked at, just in case of a moment like this. He walked to the elevator and took it down to the lobby before going to the garage. He took his car and headed to Steve. He parked to the closest entrance that he thought he could get to where Steve worked inside.

He had to walk around the mall a little bit before actually finding Steve by the food court. Steve was looking a little lonely as he tried to hand out a brochure to passing people who were there shopping. It was Wednesday, and there weren’t ever a lot of people shopping anyway, but it didn’t seem that Steve could convince anyone to get more information and was starting to look disheartened.

“Hey there,” Tony smiled as he came up on his boyfriend. “How’s your day going?”

Steve had been looking the other way as Tony walked over and turned when he heard his boyfriend’s voice, not believing what he was hearing.“Pretty good. There hasn’t been many people passing by.”

“Do you want to have some lunch?” Tony asked. “We could get something here if you want. I was thinking I might want some Chinese, but we could eat together in the food court.”

“Sure. It’s really nice of you to come and see me,” Steve said smiling. He straightened up his table and put up a sign saying he would be back soon. He then took Tony’s hand and they walked to the food court to go order some food.

Tony headed over to the Chinese place and ordered some food, grabbing a tray to carry everything. Steve had followed and ordered as well. They waited in line for the person behind the counter to take their order and put their food in the styrofoam tray.

“What made you come and see me?” Steve said as they moved up and Tony paid for their food.

“I decided to leave work early today and I wanted to see where you worked. And I've never actually been to the mall before so I thought I would check it out,” Tony shrugged. “Plus I've been thinking about you a lot and needed to see you.”

“Yeah, I've been thinking about you a lot too.”

Tony and Steve took their trays with their food and looked around the mall trying to find a good seat, finding plenty and choosing one that was close but a few tables separated them and the closest people. They moved through the tables and chairs and got to the planned table, sitting down across from each other. “I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight,” Tiny said after a few bites of his food.

“What did you have in mind?” Steve asked looking up from his food to Tony.

“Maybe we could have dinner and a walk in the park after,” Tony said shrugging. He really didn’t have anything in mind and was hoping Steve might have an idea he would blurt out, but when he didn’t he figured he would have to come up with something. He had a few hours before Steve got off work anyway, he could come up with something.

“That sounds nice. A casual restaurant?”

“Yeah, we can do that,” Tony nodded. He ate some more of his food and watch Steve. They talked a bit more as they ate and when they were finished they threw out the trash and sat the tray on top of the trash can in the holder.

“I’ll see you after you get off,” Tony said before kissing Steve softly. Steve smiled against Tony’s lips.

“Good. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Tony began to walk away from Steve, letting him work and trying to come up with a plan for tonight.

He got in the car and thought about how into the holidays Steve was. He wasn’t too goof about those warm and fuzzy feelings but he thought Steve would like it. So he thought about a horse led carriage ride in the park that he had seen at one point, and maybe taking him to a restaurant that was going to be decorated in holiday decorations.

Tony went home and asked his Jarvis system to find him some place that would be in the Christmas theme of things, or at least romantic and special. He planned on going to a bar called Miracle on 9th Street and then going to Central Park for the carriage ride. He thought it would be Christmas-y enough for Steve, or at least hoped so.

Tony met Steve at his place without going into the apartment. He waited outside for Steve to change. Steve went inside, took off his clothes and changed and then, come back out side wearing a tight sweater and jeans. Tony smiled seeing what Steve was wearing.

He told him where they were headed, and hoped that it would be as amazing as the reviews and pictures said that they were. When they got to the bar they went inside and everything screamed Christmas, from the bar stools to the music that was playing.

The went over to the bar and ordered some drinks. Tony ordered the Yippie-Ki-Yay Motherfucker and Steve ordered a Candy Cane Fizz. They watched their drinks being made with the festive cheer that made the restaurant so popular from the reviews, and enjoyed the music. They got their drinks and cheers before taking a drink and enjoying them.

“Drinks were a good idea,” Steve smiled.

“I thought we could get food a little later. I wasn’t too hungry from the lunch we had earlier. I ate a good bit more than I’m used to.”

“I feel the same,” Steve said taking Tony’s hand in his. “What does yours taste like?” Tony passed over his drink and Steve tried it. “It’s good but I like mine better.”

Steve handed Tony his drink, trying to get him to taste a drink and he did. “I think you might be right for once,” Tony chuckled as he handed Steve his drink back.

They continued to sit there at the bar, getting drinks. Steve had a few more drinks than Tony and he was starting to just barely get tipsy. Tony thought he had a high tolerance for drinks but he didn’t know Steve’s was higher than his.

When they felt that they had had enough drinks, Steve got them a cab to take them to Central Park. He didn’t want to drive his car and would worry about that later when he sobered up. He gave the driver the address of where he wanted to drop them off. Tony laced his fingers with Steve’s as they drove, Steve having no clue where Tony was taking him.

They arrived and got out of the car, heading towards the carriage place. Steve followed Tony as he went to talk to one of the guys who were on the horse and paid for a ride around the park. Tony took Steve to the carriage to get in and go for their ride.

It was starting to get chilly as the night went on and Tony cuddled up close to Steve, slightly regretting the idea of being out in the cold weather like this. Steve wrapped an arm around Tony, pulling him close and trying to keep him warm as they continued the ride.

“We could go back if you want,” Steve said looking at his boyfriend. Tony’s arms were folded over his chest.

“No, we’re having fun and trying to get into the holiday spirit,” Tony said shaking his head. Steve kissed him on his forehead, trying to keep him as warm as he possibly could.

“I promise when we get back, I’ll get you nice and warm,” Steve said softly without trying to mean anything sexual about it.

The view was nice going around the park and some pieces had been decorated with lights and other holiday decorations. It looked like an attempt by some artist to create something in the holiday spirit. It wasn’t a bad view at all.

Once the ride was done Steve helped Tony out of the carriage and began to lead him to where they could get a cab. Tony called for one, now feeling sober, and asked him to take him back to his car. They waited for their ride, getting in when it got there and getting out when it got to the bar where Tony’s car was parked. They got into Tony’s car, turning on the heat, and headed to Tony’s house.

“Alright, go to the bedroom and get under the blankets and I’ll make you a hot cup of tea. It’s best so you don’t get sick,” Steve said. Tony was still freezing and agreed to let Steve take care of him, so he headed upstairs and did as Steve suggested. Steve went into the kitchen and used the Kurig to make Tony a cup of tea. Once it was finished he took it to the bedroom and handed it to the covered up man. Tony took a drink, thanking Steve for taking care of him. Steve cuddled up next to Tony and they put on a movie.

Once Tony was finished with the tea, he sat the cup to the side and cuddled up against Steve, starting to feel warmer. He fell asleep watching the movie. When Steve was finished with the movie he turned off the TV and fell asleep as well.

 


End file.
